Even in Death
by ilovefanfic102
Summary: As love soon crosses its time and bruises are healed, They manage to find love. In a world of hopelessness and dark pleasure the flame of a destructive love is built and can change them for the better or take the life they once knew.
1. Chapter 1

**I just got 8 of the old a nightmare on elm street movies. I have to say Robert Englund did a good job playing Freddy Krueger. I hope you like my story. I don't own Noes I wish but no. I only own my people not Freddy :( the poems I didn't make up either their done by Shantel thanks again :) and she also beta my story thanks again :)I listened to the song Even in Death by Evanescence and it fit them. Hope you like it please tell me what you think. :) **

Even in Death

Ch1

I was sitting at the dinner table waiting on Luke and hoping I did a good enough job on the house. I saw a pen and my poem book that goes everywhere with me on the table. I took out my cell phone and looked at the time. The numbers read that it was 7pm and Luke gets off work at 7:30. I got up and checked on his roost in the oven. When I opened the oven the smell hit me in the face and went through my nose. It smelled really good. Hope it taste good. I shut the oven door and looked at the pot that had potatoes for mashed potatoes in it. I turned off the burner and took the pot off the burner and began to mashed them. Once I was finished I walked back to the table and picked up the blue pen and opened to an empty page and wrote a poem down.  
><em><strong>Wish you would will my pain away<br>because I try hard but I know I can't stay  
>you decided to play some game<br>and it ended up putting our relationship to shame**__  
><em>I looked at it and read it over and over. I was happy with it and closed my book just in time to hear Luke's car pulling up. I hide the book in a secret place and took out the roost before he came in. He walked in and saw the food was ready.  
>"I hope you didn't burn it this time." I looked at him. He walked to the table and I took him his plate then sat down at the table. I am getting so sick of Luke and him beating me so I decided I had enough put sleeping pills in his food and drink so I could make a escape. I got up and went into the bed room to get my things that I had packed and were ready.<br>"Alyssa answer me now." I shook my head. Maybe my freedom is just a day dream.  
>"I am sorry I am tired." I response with irritation.<br>"Then you should go to bed now and get out of my site."

I got up from the table and turn into our room doing as he says. It's about an hour after I've left him to eat that I a hear a bang. I'm slow to walk out the room, cautious that he might still be awake. I made my way into the kitchen to see Luke collapsed on the ground. I quickly give a sigh of relieve before rushing back into the room. I grab as many bags as I can at once and ran to my car. I made three trips to get all my bags into the car before I leave the house I put to pomes beside him saying

_**Flowers bloom and bring happiness to nature  
>But staying here with you is putting my flowers in danger<br>I'm too delicate to be handled as such  
>But stay here with you is a definite must<br>You took advantage of me and my joy  
>And turned me into a defenseless toy<br>So once you hear heavy foots steps echoing your own  
>Don't expect to see me but Karma in its everlasting glow<strong>_

_**Bruises,  
>Not just mental but physical too<br>I've simply became a window you can look right through  
>Luke,<br>You were my world and meant everything to me  
>But now the sounds of your hits are quite deafening<br>Life,  
>I feel I left you behind with every other important thing<br>Love and obsession, I will learn the difference between**_

Then I ran out the door and locked it and got in the car and never looked back. I had to get as far away from here as possible before he wakes up. I drove out of the state. I picked up my cell phone from the cup holder and called my sister.

"Hello."

"Hey Amanda its Alyssa."

"Oh hey what's up?"

"Can I come to your house?" I said in a cracked voice.

"Of course you can. What's wrong?"

"I will tell you when I get there. I got to go so I can drive." I hung up the phone and let the tears fall. I got into Springwood, Ohio it was about one in the morning. My sister was the one who raised me from a baby to when I was 14 when our mom died and we never knew our dad. They took me away from her but they still let me see my sister. I made a right on Elm Street and drove down the road in till I came to my sister's house. I parked my car in the drive way and turned off the car and the lights. I just sat there. _I couldn't move. What did I do? What if I killed him?_ I closed my eyes and put my head on the steel wheel and signed. There was a knock at the window and I jumped. I looked to see who knocked it was Amanda. My heart calmed down and I rolled the window down.

"Hey sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's ok I am just on edge." Amanda backed up so I could get out the car.

"Your room is still your room." I smiled.

"Thanks." I said hugging her and going in to the house. I opened the front door and walked up stairs to my old room. I opened my door and turned on the light. The walls were still dark blue and the floor was white carpet. I was so tried I left my stuff in the car. I turned off the light and was to the bed. I sat on the bed and took out my cell. It read that it was 1:30am. I set my alarm then put my cell on the night stand. I lie down and shut my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n thanks again shantel for beta reading it:) I hope you like my story:) I will make ch 3 longer **

Even in Death

Ch2

I was walking down the dark street. I heard these kids singing so I followed the sound and heard the song they were singing  
>One, two….. Freddy's coming for you<br>Three, four… Better lock your door  
>Five, six…. Grab your crucifix<br>Seven, eight…. Better stay up late  
>Nine, ten… Never sleep again<br>I looked at the five kids. Two girls were swing a rope and a girl was jumping it. There were two boys throwing a ball to each other. They were dressed in nice white clothes. I looked be hide them and seen a big two story white house with a green roof. I knew this house it was on the same street as my sister's house was. About three doors down. The windows were all boarded up and it had a big red door. I don't know how to explain it but half of me wanted to go into the house but the other half told me not to. I turned away from the house and I saw I was in a big boiler room. I walked down the huge room. There was water dripping. I looked at all the rusty pipes everywhere. I watched where I stepped so I didn't walk on the water. I turn when I hear a loud…  
>Screech!<br>My heart stared to race. Could that be him? No it couldn't be. They killed him. I had made it to a dead end and put my back on the wall…

Screech!

Then. out from the shadows, I saw him walk out. He looked at me and smiled.  
>"Well, well Alyssa long time no see. How long has it been?" I looked down then back up at him. His skin was not smooth as it was when I last seen him. Now his skin was all brunt up. His short blond hair was gone. He wore a dirty brownish black hat, a red and green charismas turtle neck, black pants and black boots. In his right hand he had one of his gloves he made himself when he was still….<p>

Alive.

"How are you alive?" I said in a cracked voice. He got closer to me and smiled.  
>"Well no thanks to you I know that much." I looked at him.<br>"I never told anyone Freddy."  
>"Shut up bitch." That hit my heart hard. He came at him with his razors that seemed to come out of nowhere and I closed my eyes. When he was about to cut me my cell went off and I jumped out of bed with tears in my eyes. I didn't know I screamed out loud in till I heard a knock at my door. I wiped the tears the best I could.<br>"Yeah." I said in a cracked, hurt voice. My sister opened the door and looked at me. I was sitting up in bed coved in sweat. She walked to me and sat next to me. She took my arm and I felted something wet on my arm. She pulled back and turned on my lamb on to see what it was. The light came on to show Freddy had cut me on my right arm a little down from where he first cut me on my upper arm.  
>"Holy cow! What happened to you?" I looked down at my arm that had deep four claw marks. "They look like what that guy did to you when you were 14."<br>"I told you Freddy never cut me." She looked at me wired.  
>"The doctors told me you told them that Freddy guy did that to you. That's why they took you from me." She looked down.<br>"I never told the doctors that he cut me. They lied to you Amanda." She looked up at me.  
>"Then tell me the truth. Did that Freddy guy really cut you?" I looked down. What was I to tell her I can't lie to my sister?<br>"Yes he did." I was looking down when I told her.  
>"But you just said he didn't." I looked up at her.<br>"I never said anything to the doctors."  
>"Why are you standing up for him?" Then, somehow but I'm not sure, I could tell it just hit her without me saying anything. She got up and turned from me. I just sat on the bed looking down. She then turned back to me. "How… How can you love that monster? He murdered little kids." I looked up at her then back down at my arm. It became to hurt and bleed more.<br>"I don't know why… I just do." I looked back up at her. "But don't worry he thinks I told on him so he will try and kill me now." She looked at me wired.  
>"Freddy is dead Alyssa. He died when you were in the hospital."<br>"Then how come I just seen him. Look at my arm Amanda it's the same marks from the first time he cut me."

"How can that be? He's dead."  
>"How am I to know Amanda?" I got up from the bed and went to wash my arm off. I walked into the bathroom that's connected to my room. I turned on the light and looked at the small room. The floor was a white and green tile set. The walls were green to match the floor. I went to the tub and got a rag then went to the sink to wash off my arm.<p>

"Here sit down I will help you." I sat on the edge of the tub and put out my arm to her. She put the rag in the warm water I had running then came over to me. The four cuts he did were deeper then these ones. She wiped the blood off me and put a bandage on my arm. she then helped me back to bed. "Night sis."

"Night sis."I said laying my head down not wanting to go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you like my story:) thanks shantel for betaing my story:) I own nothing only Alyssa and Amanda and some doctors but i dont own Freddy or the other teens i will use later from the 3rdmovie at Westin Hills. I hope to up date soon**

Even in death

ch 3

I sat up fighting sleep. I didn't want to face Freddy again tonight. I turned on the lamb that Amanda turned off when she leaved. The light came on and I looked at me arm. It still hurt. Great my sister thinks I am crazed. I got up and walked around the room trying to stay awake. Why didn't Freddy believe me? Well he has a right to blame me. I could feel the tears coming. I put my hand on my face and closed my eyes. What am I to do? I walked to my phone to set the alarm just in case I fell asleep. I then sat down on my bed and put my elbows on my keens and my head on my heads nodding off to sleep.  
>I was walking down the dark street bare footed. I heard the kids again singing that song. I walked pasted them and didn't even look up at the house that they were in front of. I got pasted the house to the cross street when I heard.<br>"Alyssa." I stopped walking and turned around to look at Freddy. He smiled and walked closer to me.  
>"Please Freddy listen to me." He stopped walking to me and just looked at me with his bright blue eyes.<br>"I don't have time for talk." He rose his right hand up and looked at me.  
>"Please Freddy!" I said going down on the ground and putting my arms around me with tears in my eyes. A few seconds went by when I looked up and he was gone. I got up from the ground and turned my head around trying to see if I could see him. He was nowhere I could see. I walked down the street again. Why he let me go this time? I heard my alarm going off and I picked my head up and looked around my room. I got up and walk to the bathroom. Why did he let me go? I looked into the mirror at myself. My blue eyes looking back at me I looked at my shoulder letch blond hair. I sighted and looked down at my arm. I wiped the blood from my arm. Thinking of things to do make Freddy believe me that I never told. I walked out of the bathroom and walked back to bed. I grabbed my cell and sat on my bed. I looked at my cell and it said it was 8:00am. I put my cell back down and got up and walked out of my door to the kitchen to get something to eat. I opened the door and saw Amanda about to cook some eggs and some bacon.<br>"Hey Amanda."  
>"Hey Alyssa." She looked like she was holding something back.<br>"What's wrong Amanda?" Amanda looked up from the stove at me.  
>"I got a phone call." I put my eyebrows to a point.<br>"Who called you?" I said sitting down at a stool we had at the counter.  
>"Luke called me." My heart almost stopped.<br>"Really what did he want?" I said trying to sound unscared. Amanda slammed her hand on the counter top.  
>"He told me you tried to kill him. He also told me that you cut and bruised yourself." I looked at her and couldn't believe that he told her that.<br>"He's lying to you Amanda he's the one who beats me" Amanda looked down.  
>"We need to get you help."<br>"Some help I am not going to western Hills I am not crazy." she looked up at me.  
>"I never said you were, but you say you love a monster and you tried to kill someone. What would you call that?" Well when she put it that way it did sound like I was crazed. Amanda walked over to me. I was out of the stool and at the door. "Luke told me he would not put you in jail unless you wouldn't get help. He is worried about you Alyssa and I am too." Yeah Luke is worried about me that's a laugh. Well at lest he will not put me in jail, so I have to go to Westin Hills. I put my head down.<br>"Fine I will go to Westin Hills. When do we have to go?" Amanda put her head on my shoulder.  
>"Later today." I kept my head down when I spoke.<br>"How long do I have to stay there?" I looked up at her.  
>"In till they say you're really to come home." I nodded my head. She went back to the food and sat at the dinner table. I was so numb. What am I to do? On my list of things to do first act like I am getting better then I will make Freddy believe me that I never told and then make Luke pay for all of this.<br>We ate in silence. When I was done she let me go take a shower. I took a long shower. I turned off the shower and drayed off. Amanda put my bags in my room when I was in the shower. I walked out of the bathroom with my towel around me. I got my cloths bag and unzipped it. I got out a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt. I got dressed and saw my little black mp3 player. I picked it up and put the bags off my bed then sat down on it. I put the black ear phones in my ears then turned on my mp3 player. The song that was playing was my Immortal by Evanescence. I have been listening to that song off and on when I was fit the place in my life right now. I laid down and closed my eyes thinking about why I loved Freddy. The more I thought about it I really couldn't put it into words. I just plain and simple love the guy. I wished he would love me just as much as I love him. I stopped all my thoughts when Amanda walked into my room. I took out my head phones and turned off my mp3 and got off my bed.  
>"Are you really?"<br>"Yeah as ready as I will ever be." I put my mp3 in my pocket and picked up my bag and walked past Amanda I couldn't look at her. I was so ** that she took Luke's side over her sister. She thinks I cut my arm I bet. I walked out of the house to my black mustang. I unlocked the back door and put my bag in the back. I walked around the car and got in the passenger seat. I put my seat belt on just as soon as I got it on Amanda got in the driver's seat. She put her sit belt on and backed up the car. It took us about ten minutes to get to Western Hills. She parked the car and I jumped out. Amanda got my bag and we walked up to the huge brick building. It was huge. We walked to the wooden doors. She open the doors and we walked to the front desk. There was a lady with bright red hair and glasses. She looked up from her computer.  
>"Can I help you?"<br>"My sister needs help."  
>"What's wrong with her?"<br>"She is hurting herself."  
>"What's her name?"<br>"Alyssa Lynn Hill." she was typing fast then a doctor came out from the side door and called my name.  
>I looked the doctor up and down. I felt that I would not like this doctor. I walked in front of the doctor and he closed the door. He led me to a room. I walked in and sat on the bed. He closed the door then looked at me then at hid clip bored. "Hello Alyssa I am Dr. Smith. I am going to look at your arm and check you out." he put his clipboard on the desk and then walked over to me. When he did that I looked at little room. There were posters off a heart, lungs, the kidneys, etc... he walked to me and took off my bandage off my arm and saw the deep four cuts on my arm. The more I looked at the doctor he looked like I seen him before then it hit me he was the same doctor that took care of my other cuts on the same arm a little up on my arm. He walks to the cabinet and got some cleaning stuff to put on my arm. At least when Freddy cut me this time it wasn't deep like last time. I had to get blood last time. He raped it up and told me he would be back. When leaved he thought he shut the door all the way but he left a crack. I got up when I heard my sisters talking with Dr. Smith. I opened the door a little more and saw them talking.<br>"I feel that your sister is sick like you said she was over the phone."  
>"What about her arm?"<br>"It looks like she cut herself by the story you told me on the phone. Like when she was 14 I looked at her arm. Then five years later she gets 4 more cuts on her arms. You also told me that her boyfriend called you about her cutting herself and bruises herself." I saw Amanda put her head in her hand.  
>"What can we do for her?" She said looking up at the doctor.<br>"We need to keep her here in till we can know for sure she will not cut herself anymore. The help we didn't give her when this all stared."  
>"I just want her to get better."<br>"We do to." I walked to the bed just in time the door opened and the doctor came in and be hide him Amanda came in. "I will leave you two to talk by yourselves." He leaved and shut the door. I looked at me sister before i spoke.  
>"What did the doctor say?"<br>"He told me that it looked like you cut yourself." I looked at my arm then back at her. Just go with it as soon as I do then the faster I can get out of this place. "Why would you cut yourself?" I just looked at her. "Is it because of..." She took a deep breath. "Freddy?" I just looked at her then down at my arm. The doctor came in and told my sister and me that they were ready for me. I looked at her then at the doctor. I got up from the bed and walked with the doctor.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Even in Death

ch 4

I followed him down the white plan

walls. I hated my sister for this. I looked up at all the small windows they had. We walked to a room. He opened the door for me. I walked in and turned to

look at him.

"We have group in a few mines." I nodded

and walked to my bed. He closed my door and i sat down on my bed and looked

around my room. everything was blank and white in the room. There was only one bed and

there were two chairs by the window. The windows had glass and black bars on

it. I moved to were my back was on the black wall and put my knees to my chest

then I wiped my arms around them and put my head on my knees. I stayed that

way for I don't know how long in till another doctor opened the door. I looked

up at him. He has short brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hello Alyssa Hill. I am Dr. Gordon. Our

group is about to start" I nodded an got off the bed and walked with him in

till we stopped at a door. He opened the door and I saw seven teens in a

circle all looking at me. I really wanted to dis spare I hate when people just

stare at you. I walked to my seat next to Dr. Gordon and this girl with long

black hair and blue eyes. There was also an old doctor then I looked at this

girl with big puffy black hair and blue eyes. There was something about her I

couldn't remember in till the old woman doctor said her name.

"Let's all say hey to our news staff member

Nancy Thompson." We all looked at her then it hit me. When I looked at her and

put her name with her face I still couldn't pull it out of my brain. I shook

the thought off and just looked at all the teens there about my age.

"Let's all say our names for both her and

Alyssa here. She just came to us today."They now all looked at me. "Well why

don't you start first." Dr. Gordon said.

"I am Will Stanton." A boy said in a wheel

chair. He had short black hair and brown eyes with red glass that was in the

80's fashion.

"I am Jennifer Callfield." A girl said that

had long curly blond hair. She put her hand on a boys shoulder."This is Joey he

don't talk much." Joey shook his head. He had long brown hair with brown eyes.

He was cute.

"I am Taryn White." A girl said with long black

hair and blue eyes.

"I am Kristen Parker." A long blond hair and

blue eyes girl said.

"I am Kincaid." A boy said with dark skin

and black hair with brown eyes.

"I am Phillip." A boy said with long brown

hair and brown eyes.

"And I am Dr. Simms." The other Dr said

that had short brownish gray hair and blue eyes. Everyone said there names then

I just sat there trying to block out everything Dr Simms said to us. I just

sat there just thinning of everything that has happen in my life. I have lost

my mind. Why do I love him and why did I have to get with Luke. I hate this. I

want to get out of here and run as fast as I could. Mines turned to hours it

felt like in this room. I wish she would just stop talking. then the other

kids joined in. Ugh I just want to get out of here. Then I hear the guy Phillip

talk to the Dr about a guy trying to kill them. Who is trying to kill them?

Then it just hit me Freddy is trying to kill them. But why? Then it hit me

again these are some of my old class mates in high school. I looked at each

one of them. The group lasted for another hour then it was finally over. I got

up and walked out with everyone else. I just walked past them to my room. I

opened the door and slapped it shut and ran to my bed and layed down crying.

The tears came out fast on the pillow. I cried myself to sleep.

I walked around the beautiful garden. It had

blue, white, yellow flowers and red roses. There was a huge tree with the

flowers around it. The sun pecking though the branches at me. I smiled at the

beauty.

"Hello there beautiful." I looked be-hide me

and looked at Freddy with a smile on my face. He walked to me with a smile too.

He had his blond hair. He looked in to my blue eyes with his. He put his hand

on my face and leaned in and put his lips to mine. I saw he close his eyes

and I did the same and returned the affection. The taste of his lips was so toxic and it made

wanted more. I slowly ran my fingers though his hair while we stood there just kissing until he pulled away. Then he just walked back to the house. I was confused and decided followed him

into the basement. He must not have noticed me and I heard him in his room singing.

Their deaths bring me joy

Doesn't really matter if it's girl or boy

My Wife so beautiful and right

Learned the truth and I had to take her life

They placed me away in hopes to get peace

But everything worked so well once I got released

But I never got my moment to live

For the fire which burned me, had no life to give

I looked in the crack and saw he was shaping his

razors like he was when I seen him when I was 14. I just watched him and

listen to the poem he was singing. i looked at the room it had newspaper clips

of kids. I saw him look at me and I just stood there. I knew this. He opened the

door and looked at me with a pissed look.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" I just looked

at him remember this other then the kiss that happen when i was 14. He rose

his glove he just sharped and brought it down. When I opened my eyes I was in

Phillip and Kincaid's room. I looked around like what the hell was I am here? I

looked at some dolls someone made. I looked at this clay one and it turned

into a face then had fore racers on his right hand. I when backwards and it

cut the robes it had holding up and it turned into Freddy. He looked like he

didn't see me. He walked over to Phillip. Phil opened his eyes and saw Freddy

and went to yell out but Freddy went shh. Then Freddy cut Phil open and made

his veins come out of him and used him like a pup-it and made him sleep walk

but he was awake. I couldn't watch anymore. I then thought of a name then he

was standing right in front of me.

"Jason!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n I hope you like my story. one of Alyssa powers is she can make herself or anyone she wants to dis spare form anyone that's what she did with her and Jason in the last ch sorry if you didn't understand you will see what else she can do later on in the story:) Freddy don't know about Jason yet. Oh I am doing an early poll in this ch you will see that Alyssa knows Jason because they knew each other after she was taking away from Springwood. So tell me who you want Alyssa with. The most votes I will go with. So review or pm me and give me your vote Freddy or Jason. Oh if you haven't seen the 3rd Freddy movie the dream warriors theirs some lines I used when Phil died and Jennifer. I don't own noes or Friday the 13th. I just own Alyssa and Amanda. **

Even in Death

ch 5

I looked at Jason. He was wearing black pants, tan T-shirt, a faded green coat that all look torn and looked like he was bury in them for years. He also had a hockey mask on. I haven't seen Jason in three years. I just stared at him with wiped eyes. "How are you here?"

"I don't know." His voice was deep and lovely. I walked to him and put my hand on his huge shoulder. He was a lot taller than me and Freddy and much bigger too. This sight of him I could get used to. He has huge muscles. I smiled at him. He didn't smell like he did he smelled of death but I didn't care. I got on my toes and hugged him around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I pulled away and looked at him but he didn't let me go.

"Jason I..." My eyes closed as soon as his lips touched mine. I didn't noise he had taking his mask off. I kissed him back not wanting it to end. It felt like when we were kids just kissing by the lake. I pulled away and looked at his brown eyes and smiled. I then heard a knock at the door. I sat up out of bed and looked around. It was just a dream. I put my hand to my head to wake up and went to the door. I followed the other teens to Joey and Will's room. I heard them yelling "Phillip Don't stop!" We saw Phil on top of the tower of Westin Hills. He had his arms out and looking both up in the night sky and down on the ground. My mind went back to seeing his veins out and Freddy was making him move like a puppet and he was about to cut the strings and send Phil to his death. I had to look away before Freddy cut the strings and send him to the ground. When I heard the other teens cry out I then knew that Freddy did it. I walked out of the room and walked back to my room. I could have stopped it but I didn't even try.

The next day at group

I was sitting next to Nancy and Dr. Simms. Dr. Gordon was the first to talk.

"I want us to talk about last night." we all looked at him. "I want us to all get our feeling out into the open."

"He wasn't strong enough, so he got wasted. That's all." Kincaid said.

"That's all. How long are you going to last?" Taryn said.

"I will last longer then all of you." Kincaid said.

"Well go ahead and fight that's what he wants." Kristen spoke up.

"Who?" Will said.

"Who do you think? What does he want?" Jennifer asked.

"To turn us against each other so we will be weak." Kristen said.

"Horseshit." Kincaid said.

"No she's right." Nancy said.

"I think we all are missing the point here. Phillip's death was a sleeping accident. Nothing more."

"No I could see him up there ... He's face. He was wide awake up there... all the way down."

"Then it was suicide. Phil quit. He gave up." Dr. Gordon said.

"Joey says it wasn't suicide." Jennifer said when Joey was shook his head no.

"Listen to me Joey. Phillip killed himself. That's a cowardly thing. That's an empty thing." Dr. Gordon said still Joey shook his head as Dr. Gordon talked. "He let himself down. He let all of us down."

"It was murder! Can't you understand that? That bastard murder him!" Taryn spoke up.

"I am not going to listen to this. How much longer are you going to blame your dreams... for your weakness?"

"How much longer are you going to blow smoke up our asses?" Kincaid yelled.

"That's enough Kincaid." Dr. Gordon said.

"There will not be any repeats occurrences...of last night's events. From now on your doors will be locked during sleeping hours. Well start a policy of evening sedation for everyone. I sat up on that last comment that Dr. Simms said. I hated needles and hated the thought I could not wake up if I ran into Freddy in my dreams.

"The fuck you will. Anybody tries drugging me will get there ass kick!" Kincaid said out of his seat backing into the counter off the room. Simms rang a bell to call someone in.

"You just brought yourself the night in the quit room! Now sit down!"

"Fuck you! You sit down!" Kincaid yelled.

"Easy Kincaid" Dr. Gordon said getting out of his chair. Then two male nurses came in to take Kincaid to the quit room.

"Nobody's putting me to sleep! Get away! I don't want to go to sleep!" Kincaid yell in the counter of the room when the two male nurses came into the room. Ain't anybody going to put me to sleep! He was scared and every one of us was that were teens in the room. They took him out of the room with him yelling.

"Stay in your seats." Dr. Simms said walking out the door with Dr. Gordon and Nancy. She told them that they were going to put us to sleep. I was about to run out the door and out of this place. No one will touch me with a needle.

"No you can't they will be defenseless against their dreams." Nancy said.

"That's what they need some REM sleep to release some of that negative energy." Dr. Simms said.

"I'm prescribing Hypnocil." Dr. Gordon said. "It's a dream suppressant." They went on and on. I didn't want to suppressant my dreams either. I wanted to see Freddy but be able to wake up before he killed me. Westin Hills will kill me. I need to work on the dream stuff. Was that just a onetime thing that Jason could get in my dream? Oh no what if Jason had seen my fancies about Freddy that would have crushed him. This sucks I love Freddy and after seeing Jason again feeling came up one love two guilty for not getting to him in time. I felt tears coming. Why did I have to see Jason again? I looked at the floor wanting to go back to my room and not be around these teens before I did tell them I knew who it was. This guilt is getting worst. What to do?

"Everyone go to your rooms." Dr. Simms said. I got up and walked out the room before the others because I was closer to the door then them which was good because when I got past the Doctors and Nancy the tears came out fast. I opened my door then shut it and went to my bed. I was glad I didn't have a roommate that this room only had one bed. I have been here for a week and I haven't seen Amanda at all. How could she do this to me and Luke too? Why the hell did I ever get with Luke? Then it just hit me I knew why I did. He looked like both Freddy and Jason and I got with him a month or two after Jason's death. I wanted to be punished for not getting to Jason in time for Freddy too because of me. With every hit from Luke it felt a little better with the guilt and with Luke looking like Freddy and Jason it felt like they were getting me back which I needed. Luke had Freddy's blue eyes and Jason's sweet voice like it was in the dream I but my head into my pillow crying. I cried myself to sleep again.

This was one of our fights. I did something that Luke didn't like. I was sitting on the couch watching the fire in the fire place. He walked in and saw I was sitting and he snapped. He grabbed me by the shirt collar and pulled my up off the couch and though me across the room. He was the height of Jason is now. He was about 6 foot 2 like Jason but the size of Freddy. I went across the dinner table and landed on the floor off the table. I tried to get up but Luke reached me before I could and grabbed me by the throat and pulled me up off the floor. My toes barely touched the floor. I was gasping for air. He looked at me with hate in his eyes. I put my hands to his arm and dug my finger nails in to his arm that had me by the throat. He let me go and I fell to the floor trying to get air when he kicked me in the ribs and stomach. I then though of Jason if only he came when this happened when Luke really did this but in my dream I could feel the same way it did when he did it in real life. I felt he stopped then I opened my eyes and seen Luke gone. I stayed there in pain like I did when this happen before. I had my arms around my sides trying to get deep breaths. When I opened my eyes I was on the floor of the TV room in Westin Hills. The cold of the floor made me jump and I stood up without the pain I felt when Luke beat me again. I looked around and seen Jennifer on the couch watching the little TV they had on the peach pink wall. I walked over to her and sat on the couch.

"Hey Jennifer." I looked at her. She acted like she didn't see me just like Phillip did. Oh Freddy is about to come. Just then the TV went out of pic. She walked to the TV some kids were singing it again but I didn't see them. She got closer to the TV. I tried to get her to stop but she didn't see me. Then Freddy grabbed her though the TV. His arms came out of the side of the TV and picked her up into the air. His head came up were the bunny ears were.

"This is it Jennifer your big break in TV. Welcome to prime time bitch!" Then he put her head thought the TV. I rose out of bed. I was covered in sweat. Not again. I put my hand to my face.


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you like the ch:) I know it's short I still hope you like it:) **

Even in Death

ch 6

We all are at Jennifer's funeral. Everyone one had tear or two but I couldn't cry. I saw Dr. Gordon by a tree talking to himself. Who was he talking to? I just watched him talking to the air by that big tree. I turned and walked with the other teens thinking of what has happen to me. I can go into other people's dreams and hid in my dreams from people. What else can I do? I need to work on it when I get back to my room. When we got back to Westin Hills we had a group to cope with the death of Jennifer. I just sat there in my own thoughts not listening to a word they said. I was thinking of both Freddy and Jason. It's my fault there both died.

How did I make Jason appear in my dream if he was died? I watched him die when he was 13. The one and only person that loved me and treated me like an angel was Jason unlike Freddy or Luke. why do I love the one person that hurts me and don't care for me at all? But Jason he is dead I can't be with him. Ugh this is just a big miss. What am I to do? I can't talk to anyone about this. I need to talk to someone, but whom? Or do I keep this in then I really will go crazy more than I am now. I got up out of me seat when the other 5 teens did and I went straight to my room. I opened the door and shut it and went to my bed. I lay down and thought of Jason.

I looked around and I was at camp Crystal Lake. No not here please no. I was then in the kitchen with Pamela Jason's mother helping her cook for the last day of the camp. We were making some sugar cookies and a white cake with chocolate icings. I grabbed a plate of the cookies and walked to the kitchen door to set up for the kids. I opened the door and saw Jason in the water.

"JASON!" I dropped the plate to the floor it broke and the cookies came out. I stepped on the cookies and ran from the kitchen to the docks. The kids were laughing and pointing at him and when I yelled Jason they ran. I ran as fast as I could to get to him. He went under the water and I jumped in and grabbed his hand. I pulled him up to get some air. Pamela got there as soon as I got his head out of the water. She grabbed him from me and pulled my on the docks. I got out of the water and went to Jason.

"Come on Jason.' I said with tears in my eyes. It was too late. I did cpr in till the EMTS came. They tried to and then said he was gone.

I opened my eyes and looked around my room with tears in my eyes. I saw Nancy sitting in one of the chairs by the window. She looked at me and smiled.

"I heard you yelling so I came to check on you." I wrapped the tears from my eyes and just looked at her. She got out of the chair and pulled closer to the bed. "I heard you yell Jason. Who's Jason?" I thought and put my hands to my eyes to cover up the tears that were coming that I couldn't stop. I felt her hand on my shoulder. I looked at her.

"He was my boyfriend a long time ago. He got killed by some bully's at camp Crystal Lake. His mane was Jason Voorhees." She looked at me weirdly. "What's wrong?" I asked in a whisper.

"It's nothing." She took her hand back and she looked like she was in deep thought. What was she hiding?

"Do you know who Freddy Krueger is?" she looked at me.

"How do you know that name?"

"So you do know who he is."

"Yes I do. How do you know him?" If I tell her I was his baby sitter I don't know what she would do. So I just said this.

"He tries to kill me in my dreams."

"So I was right he is back."

"How do you know who Freddy is?"

"He tried to kill me too and he killed my boyfriend and friends."

"I am sorry." I looked down at my arm where Freddy cut me. I have 4 scars and 4 deep cuts on my arm. She saw it.

"Did you know Freddy when he was alive?" She asked me point blank. What was I going to say to her? She saw 8 cuts on my arm. I need to talk to someone about this.

"Yes I did why?"

"I read your file. It said he cut you when you were 14. I am so sorry." She hugged me. I hugged her back then she pulled away and looked at me. "I know how we can stop him." When she said that it hit my heart stop him? No I don't want him died again. I have to give him a heads up to night. "Well I will let you go back to sleep." She put the chair back and walked out the door. I covered up and thought of Freddy before I closed my eyes.

I looked around and I was in the boiler room. I looked around the large room at all the pipes. I walked down the wet hard cement floor.

"FREDDY!"

Speech

I turned and saw Freddy. He smiled at me and moved closer to me when his glove hand.

"What do you want?' I took a deep breath and just looked at him.

"I came to give you a heads up." He looked at me studying me. He put his glove hand down.

"I am listening. Why did you come to give me a heads up from what?"

"You still don't know why I want to warn you. Your so unbelievable you no that." He just studied me he's pretty blue eyes just looking my up and down. Why did he have to have the most beautiful blue eyes? I had to look away from him and looked at the boiler room. It kind of looked like his basement and his work basement. All the pips, the steam and all the water in the room just makes me what to not come back but this is where Freddy is so I have to be here and give him a heads up about Nancy. He just looked at me cousins before he spoke.

"What is your heads up about?" I looked down at the cement floor I couldn't look at him. I felt tears come but I stopped them before coming down my checks so he wouldn't think I was weak or something. He hates weakness he can smell it a mile away and he was my weakness I can't lose him. Which you know what I mean he was never mine to lose up I am not giving up on this. Then there's Jason how does he fit into this. I love him but also love Freddy. I knew this will not end well. I had to choose between them. But how do I even know Jason is alive. It was just a dream but then again this was just a dream. Man I am going crazy maybe it's a good thing that i am in Westin Hills. I looked back at Freddy and took a deep breath.

"Someone is going to try and kill he for good."

"Why did you even tell me this?" He said getting even closer to me which made me back up with my back to the wall. I could feel his hot breath on my face that's how close he was to me. If I went one or two more inches in I could kiss his lips. Freddy was about my height. He was either 5'0 or so I am 5'3 or so. "Oh Alyssa happy 20th birthday." He said with a smile.

I opened my eyes and looked around the white room I was in. I got out of bed and turned on the light to look at a calendar that was on the wall. I looked at the date on the calendar. It was my birthday today because it was past midnight. I had to smile he remember my birthday. I put my hand though my hair and kelp the big smile on my face. I walked back to bed and just smiled the whole night


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n I hope you like my story **

Even in Death

ch 7

April the 6 my birthday I have been at Westin Hills for a month now. It's hard to believe I have been her for a month. Lest recap at what happen in the mouth I have been here. Well I can go into others dreams and disperse and bring anyone into my dreams. Freddy has killed two teens so far here. Their names were Phillip and Jennifer. And Dr. Gordon gave us hypnocil but I just acted like I took it. I was there when they died. That's about all that's has happen so far.

I am in the main room where we can get to see family and friends at. They said for my birthday I could see some people. I was sitting at a table by myself in the room. The walls and floor were white which was boring to look at. There were no windows in the room either. There was just one door in or out of the room. It looked like a holding room when cops could question you from hours on end. I stared to tap my nails on the table and shack my feet. About ten mines later the door opened and Amanda ran in and ran to me and hugged him. I hugged her back. I was happy to see her even though she put me in here. She pulled away and looked at me. She then walked to her seat across the table. She sat down.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah I am."

"That's good. I have been worried about you. When I heard about the two kids killing themselves." the flash backs came to me were Freddy killed them. Why was I worrying him and covering up him? I can't think about Freddy or Jason on my birthday. It's just to painfully.

"Yeah ... Can we talk about something else please it's my birthday and I don't want to talk about death."

"Yeah your right sis. Oh I have something from you." She got up and walked to the door. "Are you coming or not." I looked around the room then got up and walked out the door with her unsure. She took me to the big eating room. When she opened the door the lights were off. She turned them on then everyone yelled "surprised." I just looked at them and smiled. There were lots of balloons all in blue and black which is my favorite color. On the table there was a big cake in blue and black icing it said happy birthday Alyssa on it. There was pizza, chicken and other food on the tables. This just felt like a dream. We were all laughing and smiling like nothing has happen but it has. Nancy and Dr. Gordon were talking. I was talking to Kristen, Taryn, Kincaid, Will and Joey, but joey was just listening not talking.

The day went on and on we all were having a good time in till Luke showed up. i was sitting with my sister when he came into the room. I turned to Amanda.

"What's he doing her Amanda?" She looked to see who I was talking about.

"I told him he could come."

"What... Why...did ...you do that?"

"Well he is your boyfriend right?"

"No he is not."

"He forgave you at least you could forgive him." I wanted to kill me sister right then and there. I can play nice I think. He walked over to me and Amanda walked off. Oh yeah just walk off and leave me here with a beating Luke.

"Hi." He said with a smile. I looked down not looking at those blue eyes. I wish he would just shut up and never talk to me again with the voice like Jason. I can't even look at him because it was just too painful right now Freddy's blue eyes, the same shady of blond hair and the same size of him. Then with Jason, the same sound voice when Luke is nice like now, and how tall he is the same height Jason was in the dream.

"Hi." I finally said to him.

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks." I said with my head still down.

"Look at me when I am talking to you. You little shit." There was the Luke i knew. he acted just like Freddy when he got mad at me. When he was nice he was like Jason. I still looked at the floor, because I knew he couldn't hurt me in front of this many people. Luke sat next to me and out of the counter of my eye I could see him look at everyone. I looked up at him.

"Why are you even here Luke?" He looked at him.

"Because I love you."

"No you don't. You love is hitting me. That's what you love."

"If I didn't fucking love you then I would have thrown your ass in jail and not here where you belong." I looked at him pissed look.

"Oh you're the one to say that. Your ass belongs in jail." I got up and walked to the door to go to my room to cool off. I opened the door and he follower me out the door. I broke out into a run to my room. He ran after me. I got to my room and closed my door before he got to me. I held it shut at long as I could but I was too weak to him. He came in and shut the door. He back handed me in the face and I fell to the floor. I put out my hands to not fall on my face. I Felt him grabbed the back of my neck and pulls me up. He held me up in the air by my then back of my neck. I for once in my life made my lead go backwards. I got him in blew the belt. He let me go and went down on his knees. I leaned on my knees then I got up to go to the door but he put his arm out and grabbed my ankle and made me fall. I fell on my butt hard next to him.

"Where do you think you are going?" just then the door opened and Dr. Gordon popped his head in.

"What's going on in here?" I looked at him then Luke then looked down at the floor.

"Nothing." Luke said getting off the floor. Dr. Gordon won't convene he saw my face were he back handed me. I covered my eye and still looking down at the floor. I then got off the floor. My butt hurt my hands and my eye. What a good birthday I had. I walked past Luke and Dr. Gordon to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror at my face. On my right eye it was going to be a black eye. Great how am I going to explain this to people? I walked out of the bathroom and walked back to my room all I wanted to do was just sleep. When I got there both Luke and Dr. Gordon were not there. I shut my door and walked to the bed. I didn't want to see either Jason or Freddy this night. I took out the hypnocil that I didn't take yesterday. I still had a glass of water on my night stand. I took the pill and laid down to a dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n I hope you like my story** **I know it's a short ch and I am sorry. I just need to end it right there so you don't know if she will help or not you have to wait. I will update on it soon**

Even in Death

ch 8

I woke up to a dreamless sleep. I looked around and seen Dr. Gordon next to the bed in a chair.

"Good morning Alyssa. I need to ask you some questions." I looked at him and nodded for him to ask. "How did you know who Luke Green was?"

"He was my boyfriend."

"Ok, why did he beat you up?" I looked down. Flashbacks come back to me of last night. I touched my eye. I then looked back to him.

"He didn't hit me." Dr. Gordon looked at me like he didn't believe me which the black eye was a dead giveaway.

"I know he hit you Alyssa."

"No he didn't, Dr. Gordon." I said that looking down at my bruise hands.

"Alyssa." He grabbed my hand for convert. "Just tell me the truth. We can put him away, If you just tell me he did that to you." I looked up at him.

"He didn't hit me."

"I know your scared, Alyssa, but I am here if you ever need to talk." I nodded at him and he got up and walked out the door. I sighted. 'What am I to do? He is hiding something too. what is it though? He was talking by himself at the funeral.' I shook my head and lay back down to go to sleep.

I was walking down Elm Street. I came to the house that the kids where at before but they were not there this time. I turned from it and just walked down the dark street. I finely stopped at another house I knew too well. I walked to the door and opened the door. I walked in and it was filled with cobwebs. I sighted at this sight. This place really went downhill since I was here. I walked down to the basement. I took a deep breath and opened the basement door and walked down the old wooden steps to the basement. I walked to the closed doors they were locked. I looked for something to unlock it. I walked to were some tools where. I grabbed a hammer and walked back to the lock that was on the door. I hit the lock with the hammer a couple of times and the lock fell to the floor and I dropped the hammer. It fell to the floor with a loud bang. I walked to the door and opened it. I looked around at all the newspaper clips and saw some of Freddy's gloves. I walked to the desk chair and sat down looking at the gloves that he had on the desk. It felt like I was there for a long time. I heard my name and turned to look at Freddy. I got out of the chair and just looked at Freddy.

"What happen to you?" I looked away from him and coved my eye. I didn't think it would come to the dream world, but I guess it did. I looked back at him and shot back

"What do you care Freddy?" He smiled at him.

"I don't care. What are you doing here, Alyssa?"

"I just need to look at the place. I really don't know why I am, but I had to see you. I understand why you have to kill the teens."

"Do you now?" He said. He walked to me, but I went backwards to get from him.

"Yes, I do."

"Then tell me, why I have to kill." He said.

"I...can't...say ...it." I had to look from him. I looked anywhere from him. I couldn't say it. He got close to me.

"SAY IT!" He yelled. I looked at him without fear of him yelling at me but what he wanted me to say. I took a deep breath and looked him square in the blue eyes and said in a whisper.

"You will die." I looked away from him with tears in my eyes but not letting them fall. I tried but he was my weakness and he knew he was my weakness. He knew if I didn't help him then he would die so he knew I would help no matter what it was even help him kill.

"So are you going to help me get souls or no? You chose." I looked up at him.


	9. Chapter 9

**I am sorry this is late. My internet has been out for at least a few weeks and I had writers block on it I hope you like it. I will hopeful update soon sorry for the wait.  
><strong>

Even in Death

ch 9

I stared at him without blinking or looking away from his blue eyes and his smile on his face. I then shook my head no. I moved across the room.

"No I can't do that, Freddy." He just looked at me.

"Ok then, Take a good look at me, because it's your last chance to see me, alive." I looked down. 'He is guiling me into doing this, but he is right. I can't lose him again.' I looked back at him. I looked at the man that I love for some reason. He knew I would do this.

"I have to think about it." He looked at him.

"You're going to say, yes, I know you, Alyssa." He said with a smile. "Go now, and think about it." With that he was gone. I looked around the basement, but there was no trace of him. I walked to the door and opened it. I saw I was at the camp. I looked around, it look like hell. The water was up and there was a house half in this little inland and in the water. I then saw what I didn't ever what to see. Jason came out of the water with a dead body he was dragging him to the house. 'You got to be kidding me. He turned into a killer too.' Jason then came out of the house looking out and saw me. He stopped walking and just looked at me then looked down. I walked to him and looked him up and down. He just keeps his head down not looking at me.

"Jason look at me." I touched his face and pulled his head up to look at me. "It's ok Jason." I then saw pain and anger in his brown eyes. He put his hand on my eye were the black eye was. I let him go and turned from him. I didn't see he had a machete in his left hand grabbing it tight in his hand.

"WHO THE HELL DID THAT TO YOU. I WILL FUCKING KILL THEM?" When he yelled that he sounded like an angle. I smiled at him and hugged him to me. He put his right arm around me but still held his weapon like someone would hurt me again. I pulled away from him and just looked at him. He then looked at my right arm. A little of my scares were showing I didn't noise it until he grabbed my arm.

"Don't Jason." But he didn't listen to me. He dropped the machete and pulled up my shirt sleeve and saw all eight cuts. He never saw my arm were Freddy cut me when we were together. I looked down I couldn't look at him.

"Who did this to you?" Jason said trying to be clam. I looked back up at him.

"No one Jason."

"You're lying to me. Someone had to of done this to your arm and your face."

"What does it matter, Jason? You're not real this is all in my head."

"How can you say that? I am alive. I am at the camp where I have been since I died."

"Jason." I grabbed him tight to me. I didn't want to leave. "I got to wake up now." He looked at me and pulled away from me. "I will see you again right Jason." He looked at me.

"You said this was a dream so yeah until next time bye."

"Bye." I opened my eyes and saw Nancy in my room trying to wake me up.

"We are going to have group." I nodded my head and got out of bed trying to wake up .How could I say that to Jason? I followed her out of the room and went to the group. We walked in group and the teens just looked at me. I took the seat next to Joey and Kristen. Dr. Gordon began to talk.

"Ok. Straight talk only in this room."

"Is this group?" Taryn asked.

"Yeah, unofficially." Dr. Gordon said.

"Soon there won't be enough of us to call it group." Will added.

"Ok, listen up you guys. Nancy has something to say." Dr. Gordon said. I just said quit and listen to them talk.

"I know who's trying to kill you." Oh great. I thought to myself.

"Don't humor us. We're not in the mood." Kincaid said.

"He wears a dirty brown hat." Every one of us moved in our seat and looked around when she still went on. "He's horribly burned. He has razors on his right hand."

"Who is he?" Taryn asked.

"His name is Freddy Krueger. He was a child murder before he died and after he died, he became something worse. Six years ago, He killed my friends. He almost killed me."

"Why is he after us?' Will asked."

"Yeah, what did we do?" Added Taryn. I just moved in my seat and wished that I didn't come to this group.

"It's not you. Your parents, my parents burned him alive." I really wanted to get out of this room right now. I was about to scream. I wanted to but, I just sat there shifting in my seat. "And now we're paying for their sins. You are the last of the Elm street children."

"Mom and Dad—I mean that's crazy." Will said. "They never mentioned anything-"

"Oh sure. Parents tell their kids that sort of thing- "Good night. Say your prayers. Oh By the way your father and I, we torched some manic last night." Taryn added in.

"So what do we do about this creep?" Kincaid asked. I had to bit my lower lip from saying something stupid to Kincaid.

"Kristen is the key. She has a very special talent. A gift."

"I haven't been able to do that since I was little girl."

"You did it the other night."

"That was different."

"You never lose a gift like that. You just forget how to use it. How about it? Will you try?" she shook her head yes. "All of you have this inner strength. Some special power you've had in your most wonderful dreams. Together we can learn to use that power if we try."

"You sound like Peter pan." Dr. Gordon said.

"Remember, open mind?"

"Taryn, would you pull the shades down please? We're going to try a little group hypnosis." Dr. Gordon said. "I want you all to follow this pendulum with your eyes." He pushes it and it started to move side was back and forth. When it went in the center there was a light. I saw everyone was watching it so I just did the same. "Tune out everything else. Nothing else exists but the pendulum."

"Take us there Kristen." Nancy said looking at her then looked back at the pendulum.

"Breathe deeply and relax. Starting with your toes, relax everything, till there's no tension left in your bodies. Keep following the pendulum. You find yourselves getting tried. Nothing well feel better right now than a nice, long, deep sleep. I'm going to count backwards from five. When I finish, you will all be sleep. Five, four, three, two, one." We all look around the room.

"sorry." Kristen said.

"That's ok. We will try again." Nancy said.

"Everybody take five." Dr. Gordon said and we all got up and walked around the room. I just sat there wanting to tell Freddy everything. Tell him I will help him. I saw Joey about to get some water then heard a squeak from the table one the nurses had for the towels. I got out of my chair as soon as Joey walked out of the room. When Joey was in front of the nurse the nurse looked at me and smiled at me. I then knew it who it was and smiled back and turned to the room and looked at everyone.


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry. : ( this is really late… I got out of it for a while and had w/b I am so sorry but here is ch 10 I hope you like it oh I have the poll up again pick who she should be with Jason or Freddy and ps if you don't like Freddy / Jason and think they is out of ****character then don't read it Reader I am talking to you the one that wrote the rude reviews and I want Jason to look like he did in Friday the 13 part 3 there a love sense in this ch I hope you like the story :) sorry if I am not good at it but I tried its a short one because i am not good at them :( tis ch would be half M **

I sat in the chair as the talked. They showed what they could do in their dreams. I watched them. After a while the floor and walls started to change. We all stood up in a group. It was Freddy. Then we all looked at the door and Dr. Simms walked into the room and saw we were all asleep. She went to Joey. He was still in the dream world. She told us to go to our rooms so they could look over Joey.

I went to my room and sat down with a sigh. I had to think of a way out of here. I had to go away where no one could find me. I couldn't take it anymore. I sighed and went to the bed. I lay down and think of a place. I was in the woods. their was a lake and a dock. It didn't look like Camp Crystal lake but somewhere else. I walked out to the dock and smiled some. the fresh summer wind hit my face. I closed my eyes and took in the wind. I crossed my arms and smiled. after a while I opened my eyes and went out the lake. I sat down and looked out. I took off my shoes and put my feet in the water. the water was a little cold but it was ok because it was hot out.

I stay there for what seems like a long time. the birds chirping and talking to each other. I smiled and lay down on the dock. awhile more goes by when a shadow blocks the sunlight. I open my eyes to see Jason looking down at me. I sighed and sat up. " what is it?"

" I came to tell you I was sorry." he said softy. I got up and looked at him.

" its fine. and to tell you about my face... it was my ex boyfriend that hit me..." he looked at me. he reached out his hand and touched my right side of my face. the coldness of his hand felt good on the eye. I watched him. I reached up and pulled his mask up some and went on my toes and touched lips with his. he pulled me close to him and held me. his arms held him around the waist . we kissed for what seems like a while. I pulled away to breathe and smiled at him. I pull down his mask to cover up his face.

He let me go and I looked at him. " so- you are alive now?" he nods at me. " and your - a killer too?" he nods again. I sighed an looked down with a sigh. " his... name is Luke..." I sighed. I looked up at him. he reached out and held him to him. I hold him. I put my face in his chest with a sigh. " I am so sorry Jason..." I had a few tears. " I couldn't get to you in time... I tried... you went under and I couldn't fine you..." he held him tightly.

" I know you tried..." he said softly. I looked up at him. I let him go with a sigh.

" can I stay with you a while" he nods. he took my hand and walked into a cabin. Jason was the only one that didn't want to hurt me or make me get him people to kill. he was the only one that was nice to me too. he took me inside to a bed. we sat down on the bed and I looked at him. I did want him. he was the only one that did want me too. Freddy didn't want me.. he wanted to use me. I looked at Jason and look off his mask. I looked at his face. it didn't scared me. he still smelt like death but I didn't care. my hand went to hi cheek and I lean in and kiss him deeply. he held me to him and kiss me just as deeply.

he hand went to my cheek as we kissed. I pulled away only to breathe. he smiled at me. I didn't care no more. I would only help Freddy but not be with him at all. he didn't want me so I would just be with Jason. he always wanted me. he treated me good.

my hand went to the end of his shirt. I pulled on it some and watched him. he let me pull it off him. I looked at him an smiled. I went to his neck and kissed it. my hands went over his chest as I bit and sucked a spot on his neck. I hear him moan some. i get down making his neck and kissed him deeply. he kissed me back just as deeply. after a while i pull away and looked at him. i then take off my shirt and looked at him. he looked at my chest. he didn't touch me though. i reached out and took his hand and made him touch me. he watched me and looked like he didn't know what to do. this would be my first time also. that i wanted to... Luke made me when he wanted to. i wanted to make sure Jason wanted this and not be like Luke and force me too..

" Jason do you want to?" i asked. he looked at him not knowing but he nods. i smiled and kissed him deeply. i got up and took off my pants and watched his eyes went wide. i smiled. he got up and i unbutton his and take his off. he watched me and lets me. i sit him back down on the bed. i lay him down then loom over him. i then straddled him. when i did i made him ender me. i moan some and looked at him. his eyes were wide. he looked like he like the fell. i then started a show pace. I heard him moan some and i smiled. i keep it slow for a while to get use to him. then i went faster. he smiled and his hand went up to him cheek. i smiled and just moved. i lean down and kissed him deeply.

we kelp it up for a while. when he was about there i got up before he could climax in me. he looked at me when he climax. i smiled then got him up and took him to the shower with me to clean him up and me. i turn on the shower and he froze. i looked at him. " its ok... i will not let it hurt you ok?" he nods and i kissed him to get his mind off the water. i took a rag and washed his body with it. when i was done with his i washed up with me.

i dried off and dried him off as well. i then got dressed and got him dressed then laid in the bed with him and went to sleep in the dream.


End file.
